


The Greenhouse

by aosav



Series: Magical Realism Kid Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosav/pseuds/aosav
Summary: Yamaguchi and family spend some time in the greenhouse on a snowy day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For HarmoniousDestruction’s Haikyuu!! Week on Tumblr.  
> Day Three: Yamaguchi-centric. Prompts: snow, flowers, magical realism au.

Yamaguchi loves the greenhouse. He loves the high, arched glass ceiling. He loves the walls of windows that let in sunlight all day. He loves the smell of the dirt and the plants and the way those smells fill the space, bringing the outside inside when he can’t actually go outside.

Outside the windows, snow is falling in steady sheets. It’s been snowing hard for days.

“Are any of the flowers cold, Daddy?” Hotaru asks, peering into one of the raised beds. Her tiny fingers are twisting in her t-shirt; the fabric is beginning to smoke.

“I think the peas might be a little bit cold, sweetie,” Yamaguchi tells her. He untangles her hands from her shirt – just in time, too, it looks like – and directs her to the pea plants, which are actually fine; a bit of heat won’t hurt them, though.

Delighted, Hotaru extends her hands toward the plant – careful not to touch, after the incident with the azaleas that nearly burned the house down – and giggles. A moment later, Yamaguchi can feel the heat surge out from her skin. Her eyes light up like they always do when she uses her gift, which makes Yamaguchi smile too. He loves watching Hotaru and Hayate use their gifts; the only thing that makes them happier is cake, and using their gifts doesn’t lead to a sugar high and subsequent crash, so Yamaguchi tries to encourage appropriately careful use of their gifts whenever possible.

When sparks begin to dance off the tips of her fingers, Hotaru drops her hands, mindful of the fire hazard that she represents. She really is very responsible for a four-year-old – she gets that from her mother.

“That was perfect, Hotaru,” Yamaguchi says. He kisses the top of her head.

“Very impressive,” Tsukki agrees, eyeing the now-drooping pea plant.

Hotaru shrieks in glee and then dashes off. Yamaguchi keeps one eye on her until he sees her throw herself at Kageyama where he is standing with Yachi over by the tomatoes. Kageyama catches her with one hand and scoops her up to join her brother on his shoulders.

“Should you water that or something?” Tsukki asks, still looking at the plant.

“It’s fine,” Yamaguchi says. He extends his hand and sweeps it over the plant. The plant immediately perks back up, looking as healthy as it did before Hotaru’s warming session.

Tsukki rolls his eyes. “Show off,” he says.

“Jealous,” Yamaguchi returns, as usual.

“Not in a million years,” Tsukki says. “I’m quite happy to not have a gift. Some of us are quite content without one. Aren’t we, Hoshiko?”

Hoshiko, who has been holding Tsukki's hand in silence for nearly half an hour now, nods solemnly.

Yamaguchi still thinks that Hoshiko might have a gift after all, but he and Yachi have agreed to not say anything to the kids about it. They don’t want to get her hopes up, in case they’re wrong. It is uncanny how she always knows where her siblings are, though, even when Hayate is invisible. Tsukki says it’s probably a triplet thing, but it isn’t as if he would know – he doesn’t have triplets or a gift.

“There are lots of different ways to have gifts,” Yamaguchi says, for Hoshiko’s benefit. “Magic is only one of them.”

“Yachi has a gift for whipping people into line,” Tsukki says, glancing over at Yachi. “And she doesn’t have any magic.”

“Just like me,” Hoshiko says, very seriously. She is, by far, the most serious of the three kids.

“Just like you,” Yamaguchi affirms. “And – Oph!”

Yamaguchi reaches down and grabs at the flickering form of his son, who is cackling as he clings to Yamaguchi's legs, having just run headfirst into them at full speed. He has recently developed a habit of tackling people when he goes invisible. They’re working on it. At least he can’t fully control his power yet – unlike Hotaru, whose lack of control is a fire hazard, Hayate’s limited ability to control his power is a blessing.

“Hayate, we’ve talked about the tackling,” Yamaguchi says, trying for stern.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Hayate says, not sounding sorry at all.

Before Yamaguchi can say anything else, Hotaru comes barreling towards him with a wild cry, charging headfirst into his legs just like her brother did. Yamaguchi stumbles but manages to not fall over.

“Hotaru,” Yamaguchi scolds.

“Uncle Tobio said he’ll build us a treehouse!” Hotaru announces, completely ignoring Yamaguchi's admonishment. She whips around, still clinging to Yamaguchi's legs, to point at Kageyama, who is walking over with Yachi. “Right, Uncle Tobio?” she shouts.

“Right,” Kageyama says, nodding.

“Did you?” Tsukki says, drily. He eyes Kageyama with obvious skepticism as he and Yachi come to stand with everyone else by the pea plants.

“I did,” Kageyama says. He stands next to Tsukki and leans over to kiss Tsukki's cheek lightly. Tsukki's answering grin is quietly pleased.

“Not until the spring, though,” Yachi says. She slips an arm around Yamaguchi's waist. “When it’s warm enough.”

“I can make it warm!” Hotaru cries. She pushes herself away from Yamaguchi's legs and throws herself at Kageyama again, her arms spread wide. “I’ll make it warm right now and you can build it _today_!” She grabs at Kageyama, looking up at him with wide eyes as she jumps up and claws at the hem of his shirt. It looks like she’s trying to climb him, which is very likely exactly what she is doing.

Kageyama picks her up again and turns her upside down. Hotaru giggles. Hayate, clearly deciding that being held upside down is much more fun than trying to trip his father by hanging onto his legs, charges at Kageyama as well. Kageyama grabs him with his free arm and flips him upside down as well, eliciting a second string of giggles.

Tsukki rolls his eyes at Kageyama, but no one here is fooled by that. Yamaguchi has always known that Tsukki is a softy, but after watching him change the triplets’ diapers and read them bedtime stories – not to mention how ridiculously sappy and adorable he is with Kageyama on a daily basis – any credibility he once had as a coolly aloof person has long since vanished.

“Can we build the treehouse now?” Hotaru asks. Her face is bright red from being held upside down.

“How about lunch first?” Yamaguchi suggests. “You can set the table.”

“I want to set the table!” Hayate shouts. He is also bright red.

In unison, Hayate and Hotaru begin struggling to be put down. Tsukki grabs Hayate from Kageyama and puts him on his feet so that Kageyama can safely lower Hotaru to the ground. Both kids take off running for the house, but not before Hayate seizes Hoshiko’s hand and drags her with him.

“You can do the spoons, Hoshiko,” Hayate says as they scramble for the doorway into the house.

“Okay,” Hoshiko agrees. “You can do the cups.”

“I’ll do the knives!” Hotaru shouts.

“ _I’ll_ do the knives,” Yachi corrects her. She takes off after the kids, throwing back over her shoulder, “You’ll start the sandwiches, Tadashi?”

“Peanut butter for everyone,” Yamaguchi agrees. Once the kids are out of earshot, he looks at Kageyama. “A treehouse?”

“Hotaru saw one on TV and she asked me to build it for her,” Kageyama says.

“You didn’t have to say yes,” Yamaguchi says. He has no idea where they’ll put a treehouse.

“We’re the uncles,” Tsukki says, sliding his hand into Kageyama's and threading their fingers together, “it’s our job to spoil them.”

“Yeah, you’re really good at it.” Yamaguchi sighs. “Do either of you have any idea _how_ to build a treehouse?”

“We can figure it out,” Kageyama says.

“Speak for yourself,” Tsukki says. “I have no part in this. I don’t do building things.”

“You do peanut butter, though, so we’d better go in,” Yamaguchi says, gesturing towards the house. “Maybe we can distract them from the treehouse.” Hotaru and Hayate are both pretty strong-willed – once they get an idea into their heads, they don’t like to wait on it. If Yamaguchi and Yachi don’t watch them, they are likely to try to build the treehouse by themselves, and pull Hoshiko along with them.

“I can show them another magic trick,” Tsukki suggests, smirking.

“Don’t you dare,” Yamaguchi shoots back. Teaching sleight-of-hand tricks to kids who can turn invisible and generate fire is, as any sane person could guess, a recipe for disaster. Not to mention Hoshiko’s utter delight at the card tricks Tsukki showed her, which resulted in months of finding playing cards stuck in the most unlikely places – Yamaguchi still doesn’t know how she got them on top of the ceiling fan, but the mess that resulted when the fan was turned on was truly spectacular. Tsukki's “magic” tricks have been banned from the house indefinitely.

“Uncle Tsukki, come _on_ ,” Hayate shouts. He is standing in the doorway with his hands planted on his hips. “I want you to sit by me!”

“We’ll be right there,” Tsukki calls back.

Satisfied, Hayate nods once, decisively, and then turns and dashes off again.

“Come on, then,” Tsukki says, heading towards the house and pulling Kageyama along with him. “You can worry about the treehouse later.”

“ _You_ can worry about the treehouse later,” Yamaguchi corrects him. He doesn’t have the first clue how to go about building a treehouse. And, again, he doesn’t know where they are supposed to put it, other than maybe out here in the greenhouse. There might be room over by the cauliflower, actually.

“Tobio can worry about it later,” Tsukki amends.

“Yes,” Kageyama agrees.

As long as Kageyama is taking full responsibility, Yamaguchi is willing to let him go for it. It’ll be a fun project for the kids once spring comes around, even if nothing ultimately comes of it.

Yamaguchi follows Tsukki and Kageyama into the house, where he is immediately hit by a wall of sound: the clanging of silverware as the kids put out full place settings for everyone – a recent obsession of theirs, who knows why – and the groan of wooden chairs being dragged across the floor and the jubilant shouts as three tiny voices sing a song that is completely unrecognizable as they all shout out the lyrics in a disjointed rush. It sounds like home.

Yamaguchi wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
